The Save-Ums: The Complete First and Second Series
The Save-Ums: The Complete First and Second Series is an upcoming DVD boxset containing every episode from both first and second seasons of Dan Clark's Emmy-nominated preschool show The Save-Ums, as well as every episode that only aired on Channel 5 as part of the Milkshake! block, including the Christmas special. It is the updated version of Sony Wonder's Save-Ums DVD. It will be released on both DVD (in video stories and libraries) and an online streaming version (on Netflix and Hulu) worldwide. Changes *Each disc is divided to 14 or 12 episodes *72 episodes more than 6 are added (See Episodes below) **Episodes that only aired on Channel 5 in the U.K. (including the Christmas special) are also added as well **While Season 1 episodes are on SDTV formats, Season 2 episodes are on HDTV formats *Languages more than English and French are added (See Info below) *Subtitles and closed captions are added (See Info below) *All characters (except Olena and Sal) are voiced by new voice actors in Channel 5 aired episodes that used before the action-packed video game The Save-Ums! Adventure Heroes (See Voice differences below) Episodes Disc 1 # Untangle That Octopus # Runaway Toy Car # Dino Sandwich # Where are Winston's Glasses? # The Mystery of Winston's Garden # Operation Banana Split # Scary Things Don't Blink # Tina in the Sky # Save That Little Tree! # A Rock in Winston's Garden # Operation Dino Diaper! # Rescue Wonder Winston # Fix That Broken Drum # Brush that Dino's Tooth Disc 2 # Andre's Super Water Bubble! # Catch That Falling Crab! # Making Little Peque Safe # Andre's Hole in One # Oscar Has A Flat # Panic Picnic in Wave World # The Ghost of Wave World # Tina's Extra Special Thing # Unstick That Ant # Follow That Mystery Map # Wash That Dirty Dino # Save That Fish Disc 3 # Find That Little Grub's Phone # Bats & Oranges # Swing That Baby Dino # Rescue That Loco Coco # Danger: Sticky Food! # Too Many Bananas! # Lost in Rock World # The Vanishing # Operation Seesaw! # Two Cakes in One # Time To Paint a Picture! # Pick Up That Spoon Disc 4 # Foo is Powerful! # Stop Winston's Hiccups! # Fix That Trophy! # A Little Goes a Long Way! # Tie Up That Balloon! # Pitch That Tent! # Monkey Up a Tree! # It's Halloween! # Entertain Those Grubs! # Keep Those Monkeys Cool # Super Cool Birthday Message! # Hide and Seek! # Save that Ant! # Find that Pet! Disc 5 # Make That Grub Gluey Again! # Save That Sandman! # Operation Beat Poetry Party! # Hopscotch Emergency! # Rockabye That Baby Dino! # Splinter Emergency! # Lava World Race! # Scratch that Whale's Back! # Make That Whale a Doll! # Operation Rocco Robot! # Save Those Glasses! # Extra Icky Spider Web! # Making Winston Go Poof! # Stop That Ice Cream! Disc 6 # Red Puff's Big Adventure! # Elizabat's Pet Potato! # Make Those Valentines! # Loco Coco is Sinking! # Keep on Dancing! # Spooky Tickle Adventure! # Smile, Silly Sea Sammies! # Tony and Sal's Treasure Hunt! # Grab that Crab! # Teddysaurus Rescue! # Mount Rock World Adventure! # Lift That Weight! Info *Developer: Sony Wonder *Sound: American English 5.1 Dolby Surround, British English 5.1 Dolby Surround, French 5.1 Dolby Surround, German 5.1 Dolby Surround, Spanish 5.1 Dolby Surround, Italian 5.1 Dolby Surround, Dutch 5.1 Dolby Surround, Brazilian Portuguese 5.1 Dolby Surround, European Portuguese 5.1 Surround, Russian 5.1 Dolby Surround, Japanese 5.1 Dolby Surround, Chinese 5.1 Dolby Surround, Korean 5.1 Dolby Surround *Subtitles/CC: American English, British English, French, German, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Brazilian Portuguese, European Portuguese, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Korean *Format: SDTV (Disc 1-4), HDTV (Disc 5-6) *Bonus features include: Character biographies and DVD-ROM games and activities Voice differences *Jazzi: Tajja Isen/Tara Strong (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Noodle: Mark Rendall (Season 1)/Cameron Ansell (Season 2)/Debi Derryberry (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Custard: Jordan Francis/Grey DeLisle (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Ka-Chung: Mitchell Eisner/Erin Mathews (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Foo: Aaryn Doyle/Andrea Libman (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *B.B. Jammies: Connor Price/Cree Summer (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Winston: Asa Perlman/Samuel Vincent (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Andre: Bryn McAuley/Nancy Cartwright (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Olena: Stephanie Beard *Tony: Demore Barnes/Dan Green (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Sal: Phil LaMarr *Raymundo: Carlos Díaz/Gael Garcia Bernal (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Peque: Allison Vale/Salma Hayek (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Oscar: Benny Shilling/Scott Beaudin (sometimes)/Elizabeth Daily (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Tina: Melanie Tonello/Catherine Cavadini (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Colin: Rob Smith/Carlos Alazraqui (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Elizabat: Dolly Reno/Amy Birnbaum (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Dori: Alexandra Lai/Ashleigh Ball (Channel 5 aired episodes only) *Tyrell: Frank Ferlisi/Cathy Weseluck (Channel 5 aired episodes only) Category:DVD Category:DVD Complete Box Sets Category:DVD bonus features Category:DVD Releases Category:DVD Series